Love
by comic-book-girl
Summary: I don’t know where I’m going and I don’t care as long as I’m with you. I feel like I should stop but I can’t no matter how hard I try. I can’t sleep anymore. I’m filled with overwhelming joy just knowing that I can be near you. Loliver oneshot.


**Ok, this was just another story to keep my mind at ease. And give me a break from 'Stranded Lovers'. Although I just updated it. But anyway, off topic… this is just a oneshot I couldn't get out of my head. As I was writing it, the words just sort of flowed onto the paper. I don't know how. Anyway, this is actually my first oneshot, cuz I like writing longer stories. It's supposed to be lilly talking about oliver, but it could actually go either way. I'll let you decide. Hope you like it… P.S. it's very sappy. Lol. **

Love

I never thought I could feel this way. The feeling of caring about someone so much, you can't get them out of your thoughts. Every night I dream about you, your smile, your laugh. I see your face everywhere I go. When I try to quit, I'm just left wanting more.

I don't know where I'm going and I don't care as long as I'm with you. I feel like I should stop but I can't no matter how hard I try. I can't sleep anymore. I'm filled with overwhelming joy just knowing that I can be near you.

It's so hard to think about anything else but you. Sometimes I feel like I'm going insane, staying up countless hours, wondering what tomorrow will bring. I've stopped sleeping almost all together. I'm nocturnal. When morning comes, I greet the day with weak smiles. It's not easy but I feel like I don't have a choice.

Everyone tells me I'm too young to know what love is. But what is love? Caring about someone so much that they're all you can think about? Never letting a moment go by without a thought of them? If that's what love is, I think I'm in it. Sometimes, I don't know what's happened to me. I feel like I'm in a dream. I'm going crazy, crazy for you. Mabye it's how I'm supposed to feel.

People say when you're in love, you'll know it. But how can they be so sure? Have they ever loved? I'm constantly confused and full of questions yet to be answered. Why are things the way they are? What causes a person to feel an attraction to another? It doesn't make sense, but yet it does. I'm on the fence. Everything I'm feeling, I feel can go either way. Why must it all be so confusing?

I don't want to be stuck in the middle. I want to know if what I feel is real. Nothing I say makes sense anymore. Sometimes, I feel like I'm the only person in the world feeling the way I do.Why do I let others tell me what to feel? Aren't I my own person? Have they felt what I'm feeling every second of the day? How can they say they understand? How can they say they know what it's like to care about someone the way I care about you? I feel like they could never even imagine my feelings for you, the way my heart skips a beat whenever I'm near you, the tingle I get up my spine when you lay a hand on my shoulder.

I care deeply about you. I hurt in the pit of my stomach. My heart longs for you. Sometimes I wish you would just hold me in your arms and kiss me. I want to feel your lips on mine and make me forget everything but the two of us. I smile when you talk to me and feel like the world's ending when you don't. A day without you seems like forever. I never want to feel that way.

I've known you for forever. As I look back on my life all I can remember is you being there. We laugh and joke like there's no tomorrow. Everyday is something new and wonderful to experience.

You give me confidence. You make me feel special. You care about me and I care about you. Isn't that what love's all about?

No one can tell me how to feel. I am me. I have my owns thoughts and emotions. I can love and be loved, no matter what my age. I know what I feel now, and it's love, love as deep as the ocean. It can never be erased like words on a blackboard. It can never stop.

The game of love… love isn't a game. It's a wonderful emotion of joy and happiness, confusion and angst. It doesn't always end well, but it's love. And all we can do is try our hardest to keep it alive, alive like a flaming candle lighting up the darkest rooms, and the darkest days of our lives.

But I know I love you, and that will never change. As long as I shall live, I'll always feel your presence as an answer to my prayers. My heart will always skip a beat when I'm near you. A tingle will always go up my spine when you touch me. That will never change. Because we have something that others don't always have; friendship.

"All love that has not friendship for its base, is like a mansion built upon the sand."

**Ok, let me know what you think. I actually really liked it. But it was incredibly sappy and out of character. But I still like it. Anyway, review please and let me know what you think.**

**XOXO**

**Andrea**


End file.
